


I see the Dead, isn't that Fun

by LunerDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America sees dead people, WWII Leaders, World Meetings, talks to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: America never told people that he was able to see ghosts, then accidentally reveals that.Stupid Washington.





	I see the Dead, isn't that Fun

America had always been able to see ghosts. The faded form and the slight bluish glow made in kinda hard not to notice them. This was actually the reason he always tried to convince the others that they should the next in the US, not only because it was the greatest country ever, but Europe had a significantly more ghosts hanging around than in the Americas.

Originally he had tried to help these lost souls, but many times the ghosts want things that he couldn’t give. Many wanted warmth (but they can’t physically feel anything), Some wanted avenged with the death of someone else (definitely can’t do that), and a good majority didn’t know who they were or what they wanted. If he couldn’t help them (which was almost always) those spirits would get angry at the American, screaming and shouting their heads off, because honestly that was all they could do. Over time He also learned that it was best to remain oblivious to the ghosts, or else they would haunt you for years before randomly disappearing then reappearing somewhere else. 

America mulled over these thoughts as he sat through the meeting, which was unfortunately in Germany, watching the Ghost as they flitted by the Nations of the world. For some weird reason leaders from World War II seemed to like to hang around, and they only seemed to like to show up during the meetings in Europe. It was a wonder that he plaid any attention to the meeting at. Who could with a pissed off Hitler cussing off Germany, and Stalin glaring holes into his head. Another fact that he had learned about the ghosts was that they couldn’t see each other, which was definitely a good thing.

Germany then called for a Lunch Break, which America kindly took and bolted off to find the nearest McDonalds. After finding one (it was a few blocks away) he sat down to eat his rather large meal (for a normal person). As he was sitting at the table, someone sat down on the other side. This someone (something?) was dressed in tattered black cloak with its hood up so you couldn’t see it’s face. America watched it as he ate.

It wasn’t a ghost for it didn’t glow, if anything it absorbs more light than it should. Another thing was, most ghosts don’t bring down the temperature of the room down by 10 degrees (Fahrenheit of course), all though if you walk through one you do get a bit of a chill. The only thing, person, that could really do that was Russia, but the cloaked figure was too short to be him. The weird thing about this thing was it was a fairly new thing, when compared with him always being able to see ghosts. He believed he first saw it on his first trip to Europe after WWII.

So he had concluded one thing: This thing was most like a personification of Death itself.

This statement only brought more questions to his mind. Could other things like Love, Hunger, Happiness, Anger, etc. also have personifications? He pondered over these questions as he walked back to the building holding the meeting, noting Death decide to follow him. The one good thing about having the, probably, personification of Death following you, ghost avoid you like a plague.

When he arrived back a the meeting he saw the spirits haunting Germany and Russia had disappeared, while Italy, England, and himself had gained one. Serious, he had this freaky ghost that looked like his twin. Wait a minute… that was Canada. And Canada wonders why America tries to forget about him, he acts way too similar to a ghost.

England spoke up, “Germany it’s a little late in the year to have the AC on isn’t it?”

Germany also confused by the cool temperature of the room, “Ja, but the AC shouldn’t be on. One moment please,” He left the room to speak with management.

“Bloody it’s cold in here,” The englishman said with a shiver.

It’s probably because you’re sitting next to death, America thought, but instead said, “It’s because you’re an old man England.”

“Shut it you!” England snapped back muttering curses under his breath.

After a moment's silence France besided to speak up, then the room quickly devolved into chaos. America again tuned out, but to keep face did a heroic laugh at random points. Then a very specific ghost walked into the room, well rode. 

“Hey, George!” Cried America loudly to his favorite president. “Where did ya get the horse?”

George Washington smiled as he shrugged looking down for his horse at the excitable nation. Washington was one of the few exceptions to his previous rules, but unlike the other ghosts he didn’t ask anything of America. In fact he rarely spoke at all. It seemed that the president was only riding through, because after that interaction he waved goodbye, America waved back, and went through the opposite wall of the door.

Grinning America then realized that the room was oddly silent with everyone looking at him. He asked the obvious question, “What?”

Russia replied with smile, “The fat man has finally gone crazy, da?”

“What? Listen here you commie bast-” America was cut off by England.

“Well, what do you expect us to think, you were literary talking to thin air,” the island nation said. 

America gave England a flat look, “Says the guy who talks fairies and whatnot.”

England sputters, redness rises to his face “Well, the fact is that you still where talking to nothing.”

“Hey! George Washington isn’t a ‘nothing’,” America said defending the dead president. This statement got him even more stares, though he didn’t notice and continued talking, “And what was I suppose, not greet him?” The room was deathly silent, America then realized what he said. Though he was embarrassed he was more worried about Mussolini and Churchill realizing he could see them, luckily they both seemed not to be paying attention.

The slicene was only broken, when Germany entered the room saying, “They said the AC isn’t on, so they won’t know that was causing it…” He trailed off realizing how quiet the room was. Usually when he leaves the room chaos erupts and then has to get everyone to calm, somewhat, down. Although this could be a nice change, he pick up where he had trailed off, “Let’s get this meeting started.” The meeting continued surprisingly well, Germany wondered what had happened. After the meeting he asked Italy.

“Oh, America said that he was talking to George…” Italy thought for a moment, “Washington! Hey, Germany do you know who that is?”

Germany looked at Italy confused, he did know of a George Washington who was important to America, this had been stated by said nation and his own brother, but that man had been dead for years, no litteral centuries. He sighed instead of answer Italy, he could feel a headache coming on.

The other nations had tried to corner America, but he had bolted before anyone could catch him. Only then to realize that he’s going to have to dodge questions, and nations, for the rest of the week. Never before had America wished for a domestic issue to pop up so he could have an excuse to return home early. He even tried to conceive his president to make something up, but the reply had been that they need to strengthen political ties.

The blonde groaned loudly as he turned on his phone, this was going to be a long week.


End file.
